Running Through Fire
by OUATIsLife27
Summary: This is different take on Swan Queen then I have ever read. It is going to be very fluffy and sweet at times but it was also involve a lot of fighting as well as they try to overcome their past. This story is taking place a year after the curse was broke. Henry is going to be 12 and Emma and Regina have been together for about a year.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first story ever and I hope it doesn't completely suck. This is different take on Swan Queen then I have ever read. It is going to be very fluffy and sweet at times but it was also involve a lot of fighting as well as they try to overcome their past. This story is taking place a year after the curse was broke. Henry is going to be 12 and Emma and Regina have been together for about a year. There was no Greg or Tamara and there was no going to Neverland. I really hope you like it and please let me know what you think. So without further due.. I give you.. Running Through Fire.**

* * *

"Emma, I said no and I mean no. Do not start this with me." Regina told her overly stubborn girlfriend.

"I don't understand what the big deal is?" Emma stated with her best puppy dog pout.

"The big deal is, I don't want you in my room, nor lying in my bed to take a nap while I'm in the shower. The last thing I need is you going through my stuff!" Regina stated in a louder tone. She was growing more angry by the minute.

"Come on, what makes you think I would go through it, and why does it matter? What are you hiding?" Emma asked, suddenly beginning to think her girlfriend was hiding something.

"Why do I have to be hiding something? It is my house and my room and I don't want you in here."

"This is so childish." Emma spat at her.

"No, this is me not wanting you to touch my stuff." Regina yelled. She was getting very impatient. She had guest down stairs and spilt some wine on her and needed to clean herself up and get back to her party.

"Regina! What are you hiding? Is there something in the closet you don't want me to see?" Emma giggled a bit at this considering they had only come out about their relationship to everyone only 6 months ago but had been dating nearly a year.

"Emma, do not go into that closet! Don't even touch the door." Regina demanded her.

Emma walked over to the closet and acted like she was going to touch it.

"EMMA SWAN!" Regina yelled.

Emma playfully touched the door just to bug Regina.

"That's it, get out of my room. Go down stairs and get away from me. I do not have the time nor do I wish to waste any time on your insolence. " Regina told her.

Emma was shocked. It had been almost a good 2 months since they had a fight and Emma wasn't in the mood for it today. They had been fighting all week.

"Fine Regina." Emma said sadly as she left with tears in her eyes.

* * *

She stopped by Henrys room when she noticed he was in there.

"Ma, what's wrong?" Henry asked her.

"Your mother and I aren't having a good day." Emma told him sadly.

"What happened?" He asked as he patted the spot next to him on his bed signaling her to sit with him.

"I don't know if you should get involved H."

"Please, I wanna help."

And with that Emma told Henry everything and she couldn't help but start to cry.

"No Ma, don't cry! I have an idea!" He said with a smile.

"She didn't say I couldn't go in there! I'll see if she is hiding something!" he told her not waiting for an answer.

"Henry, I don't.."

Before she could finish he raced off to the master bedroom. Just as he was going into the closet Emma walked into the room and Regina walked out of the bathroom looking as regal as ever with her perfectly fixed chocolate locks and smelling of apple shampoo from her fresh shower.

"What the hell is going on?" She demanded .

"Regina, I tried to stop him" Emma pleaded.

"You brought our son into this Emma?" Regina said trying not to raise her voice in front of Henry.

"No mom, is wasn't Emma.." Henry tried but was quickly cut off.

"Go back to your room Henry." Regina told him.

Henry didn't need to be told twice, he left as quickly as he came.

"Regina please.."

"No Emma. We will deal with this later."

* * *

Down stairs everyone was looking at them as if they already knew what was going on. Emma's eyes were red and puffy from crying and it was quiet obvious was pissed off.

"Is everything okay sweetheart" Snow asked her daughter.

"I don't think this is the time to talk about it" Emma told her mom.

For about another thirty minutes everyone continued to just stare and wonder what happened between the two woman who were hosting this party.

"Regina, I really think we need to talk." Emma tried talking to her girlfriend.

"Emma, this is not the place for this." Regina said walking away.

"No, I think it is the place."

"Miss Swan, you let go of my arm or so help me God I will…"

"You'll what Regina?"

"Can I speak to you outside. I think it is time for you to go." Regina said annoyed.

"No Regina, you can't. Whatever you wanna say to me you can say in front of everyone."

Everyone was staring at them wondering what Regina was going to do.

"Are you sure you want to do that dear? Could be a bit embarrassing." Regina told her.

"What are you gonna do Regina? Break up with me?" Emma teased.

When Regina said nothing but gave her that all knowing smirk Emma gasped.

"Well if you are then just do it! Get it over with. I'm sick of this fighting!" Emma yelled!

"You know what? So am I Emma! WE ARE DONE!" Regina screamed to everyone.

With that Emma ran out of the house sobbing into her hands at what had just happened.

* * *

It had been three days since they broke up. Three days since Emma had spoken to Regina. It was Monday and David took her shift at the office. She laid in her bed crying. Trying not to text Regina and beg for her back. Or that they could at least talk about things. She gave in. She grabbed her phone off the night stand and sent a text to Regina.

* * *

Regina was in her home office when her phone beeped. She decided to work from home that day. She grabbed the phone from her desk and seen she had a text from Emma. She was debating whether she should read it or not. She decided she would. She couldn't deny that she missed the blonde but at the moment she didn't regret her decision to end things.

**Love of My Life (heart emoji): Hey Regina, I really feel like we should talk about what happened Friday night. I didn't even get a chance to explain. I miss you. I miss us. Can we meet?**

She typed back quickly and pressed send before she could change her mind.

_Not today Miss Swan, I am very busy. _

**Love of My Life (heart emoji): Miss Swan? Are we really back to that? Come on, do you really wanna throw away almost a year together over this? If not get back together, I think I at least deserve the chance to explain my side of the story.**

_Fine, come over around seven, Henry is staying with a friend tonight anyways. But just so you know Emma, I have no intentions on apologizing for my behavior. I had a perfectly good reason for you to not be in my room. But we can discuss that tonight._

**Love of My Life (heart emoji): Okay, and Regina?**

_Yes?_

**Love of My Life (heart emoji): I love you.**

_I love you too dear._

* * *

Across town Emma was so giddy that she could hardly contain the screaming of excitement she was having to hopefully be getting back with Regina tonight. She was surprised that she even got an I love you back from the woman. But she would take it.

**A/N I really hope that you like this. I am taking a lot of my own personal experiences and putting them into Swan Queen. This is probably going to be a very long story. If you want you can go follow me on tumblr. I'm your-the-only-one-i-want over there Thanks for reading! I should be updating the next chapter within a day or two**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm so happy with the follows and favorites that I have gotten. It really outweighs the one negative comment I got, which I have deleted and will delete anymore that come along. I want to go on and get this out there, just because your portrayal of the characters are not the same as mine, does not mean mine are wrong. Everyone portrays characters differently. Yes, I know that Emma is acting childish, she has her reasons, which I will get to in a later chapter, some in this one, but also, in my eyes I feel like Emma is a little childish sometimes. Also, this is a FICTION, things will be different. If you don't like my story do everyone a favor and just don't read it. There is no need to leave hurtful or meaningless comments. But to everyone else who did like it, thank you so much! It means a lot, and please continue to review. **

* * *

It was about six o'clock when Snow White came to check on her daughter. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good, I'm going to Regina's to talk things out in about an hour." Emma replied.

"That's fantastic honey. I know you both have missed each other." Snow said leaving her daughter to get ready for her evening.

Emma took a shower and got ready to head to Regina's when she received a text message from her son.

**Henry: Hey ma, heard you were going to moms tonight, can you guys makeup already? She has been really moody since Friday.**

Emma laughed at the message and responded quickly so she could get her keys and leave. She knew Regina wouldn't be happy if she showed up even a minute late.

_I'm working on it kid. Have a good time with Jason tonight, love you!_

* * *

Emma made her way down the sidewalk and got into her bug and started down the road. She really did love Regina and wanted nothing more than for them to work this out. They had a silly and childish fight which she knew was mostly her own fault. She needed to get over her trust issues. The last year of her life had been the best yet. Regina really was amazing to her and she couldn't ever imagine being with anyone else.

* * *

Regina was a little anxious to see Emma, she had thought she made the right decision on breaking up with her. They had done nothing but fight the past week and Regina had been pushed to her limit. But she couldn't help but miss the blonde. She loved her more then she loved anything. She was the one person, other than Henry who supported her while she was trying to change. She was pulled out of her thoughts as the door bell rang. She looked at the clock, seven o'clock on the dot.

"Hello dear, please come in" Regina said when she opened the door.

"Thanks." Emma said, placing a quick kiss on the brunettes cheek. She was happy that Regina hadn't pulled away.

"Care to join me into the kitchen? I made us dinner" Regina said with a smile, thankful for the small gesture Emma offered her.

"Sounds great, I'm starving!" Emma said.

"You are always starving dear." Regina said with a laugh as she walked into the kitchen to pull out the lasagna from the oven.

"Smells really good. I didn't know we were having dinner."

"Well, I figured you would be hungry and I thought it would be nice for just the two of us dear."

* * *

Emma and Regina sat in silence for a few moments, both ladies scared to say something to upset the other. Until Regina finally decided to speak up.

"So, would you care to tell me why you acted so childish the other day?" Regina asked.

"I tried to stop Henry from going in there." Emma told her.

"I'm not talking about Henry Emma, I already talked to him. I want to know why you treated me with so little trust. Why couldn't you trust I had a good reason for you to stay out." Regina asked her wondering what she could have done to deserve that.

"Regina, you know that I have trust issues. I've told you all about my past and the things I've been through."

"Emma dearest, when have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" Regina asked with pleading eyes.

Emma just stared at her wondering if the woman realizes what she just asked.

"Okay, when have I ever given you a reason to not trust me since we started dating?" Regina tried again.

"You haven't." Emma said sadly.

"Exactly. And if you must know I had your anniversary gift hiding in my closet and you know just as well as I do you would have got bored and decided to go snooping around to see if you could find your gift, and don't try to deny you didn't know I got you something because I know Henry told you that I got you something after you drilled him for thirty minutes." Regina told her.

"I'm really sorry Regina, I should have trusted you. I'm working on my issues and you know that." Emma told her.

"I know you are dear. You say you are trying and I believe you. We will get through this together." Regina said to her with a smile.

"We?" Emma said hopefully.

"Yes dear. We."

Emma was so happy to hear those words. Regina got up from the table and went into the kitchen to clean up. Emma went up to where she was standing at the sink and wrapped her arms around her from behind and pressed herself into her taking in her apple scented perfume.

"I love you Regina." Emma said into Regina's neck.

"I love you too my sweet Emma." Regina said with a smile.

"So does this mean we are back together?" Emma asked her never letting go of her grip around the brunette.

Regina turned around in the blondes arms and whispered in her ear.

"You tell me"

Emma kissed her girlfriend with so much passion to let her know how much she really did love her and as she kissed her she picked her up and sat her on the counter. Emma ran her tongue along the brunettes bottom lip seeking entrance and was immediately granted access.

Regina let Emma take control for awhile, just enjoying kissing the blonde who she missed so much in the past three days. But then she decided to turn the tables by pulling back from the kiss and getting down from the counter to walk out of the kitchen with a smirk on her face.

Emma grabbed her arm not about to let the woman get away that easily.

"And where to you think you are going your majesty?" Emma asked in a seductive voice.

Regina allowed herself to be pulled back into the blondes grip and whispered in a low voice in her ear.

"Where do you think" She said as she nibbled on the blondes earlobe

Emma let a small moan and said "The bedroom?"

Regina moved from the blondes ear to start kissing her neck finally looking the blonde in the eyes.

"Try again."

Regina's eyes were full of lust and she looked like she wanted to devour Emma right there in the kitchen floor.

"The shower?"

"Nope"

"Then where were you going?" Emma asked.

"To walk you to your car dear?" Regina said smirking.

"Oh no, you are not getting off that easy tonight" Emma said kissing the brunette again, harder than the last one.

Emma picked Regina up allowing her to wrap her legs around her waist and carried her upstairs to her room and laying her on the bed. Regina looked at Emma and smiled.

"You are so beautiful" Emma told her.

"Emma?" Regina asked.

"Yes babe?"

"Do you think we could just lay her tonight and talk. I can't even recall the last time we did that." Regina asked her hopefully.

"We will do whatever you want."

With that the woman both stripped off their close and snuggled into each other and laid in silence for a while.

"Do you ever think about going back?" Emma asked interrupting the silence.

"Going back where dear?"

"To the Enchanted Forest?"

"No, I never want to go back to that place. It caused me so much pain. I have no good memories of that place except for those that involve Daniel." Regina said sadly.

"Will you tell me about him sometime? You never talk about him." Emma asked.

"Perhaps, but I can't now."

"I understand…. so… wanna tell me what my present is?"

"No dear, I can't say that I do." Regina laughed smacking Emma playfully on the arm.

"Whatever, don't deny yourself the joy of telling me."

"You will find out soon enough."

"Yeah two weeks."Emma said as if it was two years instead of two weeks.

Regina just laughed a drifted away into sleep and Emma followed her shortly after.

* * *

Emma awoke to the sound of Regina in the shower. She wondered if she should get up and join her, but she knew that they both had work today and that nothing would happen anyways. Maybe I could take a quick lunch break to the mayor's office today Emma thought. Oh yeah, I am so defiantly doing that. She was pulled from her thoughts as a naked Regina walked into the bedroom and into the closet.

Regina could feel Emma's eyes on her and then arms were suddenly around her naked body as Emma hummed into the back her neck and wet chocolate locks.

"Hmmm" Regina hummed. "Like what you see dear?"

"Very much" Emma said smacking her girlfriends ass playfully.

"Don't start something you don't have time to finish my love"

"Don't walk around naked then" Emma said playfully. She always loved that Regina walked around with no clothes on when it was just the two of them in house.

Regina just turned around and kissed her quickly on the lips and laughed.

"Wanna have lunch today babe?" Emma asked.

"I can't dear, I have a meeting. I don't even know if I will get to have lunch today. But you are more than welcomed to come over for dinner. Henry will be staying with Jason again tonight." Regina told her. Regina secretly had big plans for the two that night.

"Wow, you are letting him stay again?" Emma asked shocked.

"Well it is the last week of summer vacation dear." Regina told the blonde while walking into the bathroom.

"Oh, yeah that's true I guess." Emma said.

"So about tonight then?"

"Oh yeah, I'll be here."

"Good. I will text you with the details later. Now go be a good girlfriend and make some breakfast while I get ready." Regina said giving her another kiss, this one being a bit longer then the last.

* * *

Emma was throwing darts at the station when she heard her phone beep. She was disappointed to see that it was Ruby instead of Regina.

**Ruby (Wolf Emoji): Hey Em, I was wondering if you and Regina worked things out?**

_Yes Rubes we did, everything is good in lover land again. _

**Ruby (Wolf Emoji): Good! I'm glad to here. Don't make any weekend plans.**

_Why?_

**Ruby (Wolf Emoji): Because we have plans.**

_Since when? I was going to take Regina out this weekend Rubes. _

**Ruby (Wolf Emoji): Trust me. Regina is already busy this weekend. And don't you need to get your girlfriend an anniversary present? You only have 13 days left.**

_What do you mean Regina already has plans?_

**Ruby (Wolf Emoji): Sorry Em, can't tell you. I've been sworn to secrecy. She would probably kill me if she knew I told you this much.**

_Ughhhh! Fine whatever! I do need to get her a gift though. _

**Ruby (Wolf Emoji): Then its settled! **

Just as Emma was putting her phone up it beeped again. This time her eyes lit up with love at the name that popped up on her screen.

**My Queen (Crown Emoji): Hello dear, hope you are having a wonderful morning. I can't wait to see you tonight. I have quiet the night planned. I need you to be at house around 8:00. I love you very much my dear. **

_I can't wait to see what you have planned. Hey, do you have any weekend plans babe?_

**My Queen (Crown Emoji): I'm afraid I do, it is all work related. Don't worry, I will be yours all Sunday if tonight goes right. I must go now.**

Emma stared at the screen wondering what her girlfriend has planned.

_I love you_

**My Queen (Crown Emoji): I love you too dear.**

* * *

Across town, Regina was at the florist getting flowers for tonight to put all around the house. After she was headed to the store to grab the rest of the things she needed. She felt bad about lying to Emma about going to work today and lying about her weekend plans. But it will all be worth it in the end.

* * *

**A/N: Throughout this story I am going to provide flashbacks of their relationship over the past year. For example, in the next chapter or the next I will most likely include a flashback to when they first got together and how they did. Again, I want to say thank to everyone for giving such good reviews and all the follows and favorites. And a reminder, if you don't like it then don't comment. I don't need your negative comments. Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so so so happy with the follows and favorites I've gotten. Makes me wanna post a new chapter every day, and I'm really sorry about the delay with this one. We have had an ice storm and the internet went out, and I have been very sick as well. I would also like to give credit to chrmdpoet for giving me the food idea for Emma's favorite food. She is such an inspiration. Anyways, here is chapter three Gonna be pretty fluffy!**

* * *

It was six o'clock on the dot, which meant it was time for Regina to start getting things ready for the evening she had planned. She went into the kitchen and pulled out the bag of red rose peddles she bought from Belle, who had taken over her father's business, The Game of Thorns.

Regina went to the front door and started to scatter them around in the foyer and made her way to the dining room and laid them across the table. She also made a trail of the flowers up the stairs and into her bedroom and across the bed. Then she went into the master bathroom and threw the remainder around the floor and tub.

Next Regina got out the cinnamon scented candles she bought. Apple was her favorite scent but Emma loved cinnamon, and tonight was about Emma. She also got out the little black candle holders she bought and also set them all around the floor, dining room, the bedroom, and along the huge garden tub in the bathroom.

As Regina was doing this, she was thinking back over to the past year of her life she spent with the blonde. A huge smile appeared on her face. When she looked at the clock it was nearly 6:30, which meant it was time for her to get ready and go pick up dinner.

* * *

Across town Emma was going on to Mary Margret and David about how she didn't know what to get Regina for their anniversary.

"Maybe you could get her a nice necklace or something darling." Snow told her daughter.

"A necklace? Really mom. No. This is Regina we are talking about. She deserves more than a piece of jewelry." Emma said

"How about a nice evening out around town then? I don't think Regina is much of the present type anyways?" David tried.

"That's a great idea, but I'm gonna do something even better! She is gonna love me for this." Emma said excitedly.

"What is it?" Snow asked

"Not telling. It is going to be surprise. Plus, you can't keep a secret anyways." Emma told her

* * *

When Regina got home it was 7:45. She didn't have much time left. With a quick flick of her wrist she lit all of the candles downstairs. She went into the dining room to set the table and then she made her way to the kitchen to start unpacking the food she picked up. She heard the doorbell and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

When she answered the door, there stood Emma, dressed in dark washed tight jeans, a nice shirt, and that red leather jacket she always pretended to hate but secretly loved.

When Emma saw Regina her breath was taken away. Regina was in a blue dress and of course black stilettos, the dress showed a little more cleavage than usual and Emma knew this would be an amazing night.

"Do come in dear." Regina said.

When Emma stepped in, she took the view of the house in and smiled. The rose peddles were beautiful and she smelled cinnamon. This was the most amazing thing anyone had ever done for her.

"What is all this for?" Emma asked, a little choked up.

"For you" Regina said, pulling her into a hug and kissing her deeply. "You are so beautiful and I wanted you to know how much I loved you."

"I love you too." Emma said kissing her on the cheek. "Are we not eating tonight? I usually smell food. And I don't smell food."

"Yes dear we are eating. Go sit in the dining room and I will bring you your food." Regina laughed.

Regina brought in a plate of food and Emma's eyes almost bulged out of her head. On the plate that Regina had set down in front of her was two beefy 5-layer burritos from Taco Bell and some french fries from McDonalds.

"Regina, what is this?" Emma said with a smile.

"It's your favorite meal my dear."

"But you hate all this stuff?" Emma asked questionly.

"I do, but you love it and I love you, so I will suck it up and eat it with you this one time only."

"You're the best." Emma said

"I love you too dear."

They sat around and ate and talked for a while. When they were done Regina cleaned up and sat back down at the table handing the blonde a class of cider.

The blonde downed to cider in one sip and went over to where Regina was sitting and scooped her face up into her hands and kissed her deeply.

"What was that for?" The brunette said, frowning as the blonde pulled away.

"Because I love you."

"Why don't we go upstairs? I have a few more things in stored for you." Regina said seductively.

Regina got up and walked towards the stairs. She didn't even bother to turn around and look, she knew the blonde was behind her. Once they got up the stairs Regina flicked her wrist, which blew out the candles that were down stairs and lit the ones in the bathroom and the bedroom.

* * *

Emma stood in the door way as the brunette disposed of her clothes and made her way to the bathroom.

"Are you just going to stand there all night dear, or are you going to join me for a bath?  
Regina said as she turned around.

Emma took in the view of a naked Regina standing in front of her in the middle of roses and candles. She looked so beautiful. Emma just simply nodded and started to remove her own clothes.

By the time Emma made it to the bathroom Regina was already in the huge tub that was filled with bubbles. Emma got in slowly curled into the woman who was waiting for her.

"How did I get so lucky?" Emma asked.

"Dear, I believe it is I who is lucky to have you."

"We are both lucky." Emma said kissing Regina.

Emma went to straddle Regina in the tub to take things a bit further but Regina stopped her.

"Do you not want to?" Emma asked confused with a hurt look on her face.

"No dear, of course I do." Regina said kissing Emma again and pulling her into a tight embrace. "Just not right here. How about we wash up and go to bed… or not go to bed in our case." Regina said with a smile and small laugh.

When Emma and Regina were done sharing a bath they both made their way to the bed. Regina was straddling Emma and kissing her. She ran her tongue across Emma's lips. Emma opened up and their tongues battled for dominance. Regina pulled back just for a moment.

"Your beautiful" She said and leaned down to kiss her once more. She moved to her neck then to her collarbone back up to her lips diving back in.

Emma wanted to beg Regina to touch her but she held back knowing that Regina wasn't in any hurry tonight.

Slowly Regina slid her hands up her thighs and teased her opening just a little. She went down taking a hard nipple in her mouth, sucking and pulling, kneading the other with her hand. Emma raised her hips pressing hard against Regina.

Regina moved away making a path downwards to the blondes awaiting heat.

"Regina…" Emma moaned.

Regina spread Emma's legs out earning a moan from Emma as she clenched the sheets. She lifted her hips offering herself to Regina. Regina dived right in snaking her tongue through the wetness, swirling around her clit. Then she slipped two fingers into the blondes entrance.

Regina worked her fingers into the blonde faster. Thrusting harder and harder, each time owning a louder moan from the blonde.

Regina continued her work until the blonde exploded. She looked down at the woman between her legs and screamed her name as she rode out the end of her orgasm.

* * *

For awhile Regina just laid there, on top of the blonde. Loving the feeling of their naked bodies pressed against one another.

"I love you so much Emma." Regina said kissing the blonde on the cheek.

"I love you too." Emma told her.

When Emma tried to roll Regina over she was stopped.

"No Emma, you don't have too. I wanted tonight to be all about you. Not about me or what I want."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked. To be honest, she wanted to be able and return the favor to Regina but she was tired. And it felt nice for the whole evening to be about her.

"I'm sure darling."

"You know, no one has ever made a whole night about me. No one has ever made anything about me. Except you. You bought and ate my favorite food, even though you don't really like it, look at how beautiful this room is with the rose peddles and candle lights, you really outdid yourself Regina and I don't deserve any of it, I don't deserve you." Emma said.

"Emma, you deserve all of this and more. You are so amazing and you except me for who I am, past and present. I wish I could make every night like this for you. I would suffer through a meal like that every night if it meant that I was spending it with you. You are my heart and soul."

"I love you"

"I love you too."

The both just laid there, cuddled into each other's arms.

"Emma?" Regina asked quietly.

"Yeah babe?"

"Will you move in with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Emma said kissing her girlfriend.

Regina laughed, so happy that her life was better than perfect right now. "Really?"

"Yes Regina, really."

They kissed for awhile and then settled back down.

"You know what I think my favorite memory of this past year has been?" Emma asked.

"And what would that be dear?"

"Our first date."

"I think mine would be whenever you asked me on it. You were so surprised when I said yes. Little did you know at the time I was planning on asking you the next day. You beat me to it."

* * *

_Emma was standing outside of the mayors house extremely nervous for what she was about to be doing. Henry was staying the Charmings that evening and here Emma was about to ask Regina out on a date._

_Emma knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. _

"_Miss Swan, may I help you?" Regina asked as she answered the door._

"_Okay so look, I'm a nervous wreck right now so I'm just gonna come right out and say it. Regina I like you, a lot. And I really would like to take you out on a date. Before you say no just know that.."_

"_Yes." _

"_What?"_

"_Yes Miss Swan, I will go on a date with you."_

"_Really"_

"_How many times do I have to say yes."_

"_Okay, well uhmmm, okay."_

"_Would you like to come in? I have dinner in the oven."_

"_Yeah… okay.. thanks Regina."_

* * *

"I was so shocked that you even said yes." Emma said laughing at the memory and herself for being so nervous.

"You had taken such good care of me on our first date, even if it was a secret at first."

* * *

_That Saturday Emma appeared on Regina's doorstep at 5:00. She knocked on the door and waited for Regina to answer._

"_So is what I'm wearing appropriate for where you are taking me since you would not tell me a single detail." Regina said smiling when she opened the door._

_Regina was wearing a black slacks and red blouse with a long black jacket. As where Emma was wearing skin tight jeans, a t-shirt and a sweater since it was cold out._

"_Don't you have anything casual Regina?" Emma laughed._

"_Are you asking me to change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt dear?"_

"_That depends, do you even own a pair of jeans?"_

"_Why don't you come in while I go change"_

* * *

_When Regina returned she was in a pair of skinny jeans and a different blouse than before. One thing that hadn't changed were the black stilettos the brunette wore._

"_Better?" Regina asked._

"_Much, although would it kill you to not wear heels everywhere you go?" Emma laughed as she asked._

"_Yes, it would dear."_

_Emma couldn't help but stare in awe. She was so happy that Regina had given her a chance to take her out. _

"_Are we ready to go dear? Or are you going to just stand their gaping at me?" Regina said in a playful tone._

"_Yeah, uhm, let's go!"_

* * *

_It had taken them thirty minutes to get there and when Emma pulled up onto a hill Regina just stared in confusion._

"_We walk from here." Emma told her._

"_Excuse me? We what?" Regina asked._

"_It's not long. I warned you about wearing heels."_

_Regina rolled her eyes and got out of the car. They were walking side by side when Emma decided to do something a little risky. She took Regina's hand into hers. Emma wasn't normally one much for hand holding, but it was different with Regina. She smiled to herself when Regina didn't pull away._

* * *

_When they finally walked up to the empty field Regina stopped in her tracks at the site before her. There was a single table with two chairs in the middle of the field. The table was surrounded by lanterns and candles. It was breathtakingly beautiful._

"_Emma.. this is.."_

"_I'm glad you like it." Emma cut her off before she could finish._

_They sat down and enjoyed a nice meal together. They talked about Henry and the things going on in Storybrooke. When they were done Emma got up and asked Regina to follow her._

_When Emma stopped they were standing in front of a lake._

"_Wanna take a swim?" Emma asked._

"_I didn't bring a bathing suit though dear." Regina replied._

"_I brought one for you." Emma said with a grin._

"_That's okay." Regina said._

"_You are getting in that water Regina."_

"_No , I don't think I am" _

"_Come on, I will be here with the whole time. I won't let any of the fishys get you." Emma teased._

"_Is this your way of trying to see me in a bathing suit dear?" Regina teased back._

"_Maybe, even so, you are going in." _

"_Fine, give me the bathing suit." _

_Regina grabbed the two piece- she should have known that's what the blonde would have chosen- and disappeared behind some trees to change. _

* * *

_When she reappeared the blonde was nowhere to be found. _

"_Ohhhh Miss Swan, come out come out wherever you are." Regina yelled. _

_She decided to play along with Emma's little game and made her way to the small dock and stood there. She was about to call out again when out of nowhere Emma jumped out, picked up Regina and jumped into the lake. _

_When the two came up from the water they were still in each other's arms._

"_EMMA! WHAT IS.."_

_But the brunette was cut off as Emma leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was soft at first. But it quickly heated up when Regina plunged her tongue into Emma's mouth. The y kissed for several minutes. Regina wrapping her legs around Emma in the water. When they finally pulled away from each other, they were both out of breath._

"_That was.." But Emma was the one cut off this time as Regina dove right back in for another kiss. _

* * *

"That really was one of the best nights of my life" Regina said, snuggling even further into the blonde.

"I'm still glad that is one of our secret hideouts." The blonde replied laughing. She then kissed the top of Regina's head

"It's been a while since we've been down there. How about we go down next weekend? For our anniversary? Henry can stay with your parents for the weekend." Regina asked.

"That sounds absolutely perfect." Emma said.

"I love you darling."

"I love you too babe."

And with that, both women fell asleep, a tangled mess of limbs.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So this chapter is more of a filler chapter for me since it's only Wednesday in this fic and I didn't want to just skip to the weekend. The next chapter should be pretty long, there is a lot that is going to be going on. You will see what Regina has planned and a sneak peek to what Emma is going to be getting Regina for their anniversary. Again, thank you for all the follows, and reviews, and favorites. They encourage me to write more. **

* * *

It took everything Regina had to pull herself away from the blonde that morning and go to the office. She wanted nothing more than to spend the day cuddling and making love to her girlfriend. But alas, here she was, in her office doing paperwork. She was rather bored and decided she would have a little fun and text the blonde at work.

* * *

Across town at the station Emma was busy at work. She had put off Monday and Tuesdays paper work and now she had three days worth. She was so bored but she knew if she didn't get this done Regina would have her ass. All of a sudden her phone beeped. She pulled it out and smiled when she seen the name. She wonders what Regina could want so early in the day. It was only ten.

**My Queen (Crown Emoji): I can't stop thinking about you.**

_I can't stop thinking about you either. Or last night, it was so amazing._

**My Queen (Crown Emoji): What part dear?**

_All of it, especially the part where you made me scream your name._

**My Queen (Crown Emoji): Hmmm, I want you.**

_I want you too babe._

**My Queen (Crown Emoji): I want you between my legs licking me and I want your fingers inside me.**

Emma was quiet shocked at this, Regina didn't usually seem to do dirty talk. But Emma decided to go along with it and see where it goes.

_I would make you cum so hard._

**My Queen (Crown Emoji): Come to my office. Now. I need you now!**

_Babe, as much as I really want to, I have a shit ton of work to do at the office. _

* * *

Across town Regina wasn't happy with the answer she got. Her core was aching and she wanted the blonde to soothe it. Looks like I will be paying the sheriff a visit at lunch Regina thought.

* * *

It had been about 20 minutes and Regina hadn't replied. Emma felt bad but she really did need to get her work done. She would make it up to the brunette tonight. When she finished one of the three huge piles of paperwork she looked at the clock. It was lunch time and she still hadn't heard anything back from her girlfriend. She decided to text her again.

_I love you babe. _

Just as she pressed the send button the blonde heard the sound of the stilettos coming down the hall. Soon Regina appeared in the doorway with her peacoat buttoned all the way up and a bag in her hand.

"Regina, what are you doing here? I just text you. I didn't mean to make you mad earlier." Emma said.

"Oh no dear, I'm not mad. I just came here to get what I want." Regina replied.

And with that the brunette removed the coat and dropped it to the floor reviling her outfit. She was wearing a black leather coarsest and a matching pair of black leather panties.

Emma's mouth dropped open. She could have sworn she felt it hit the floor. Regina looked damn sexy and there was no way she was getting out of this one.

"You look…" Emma started but was quickly cut off.

"Don't speak. And close your mouth. You'll catch flies."

Emma closed her mouth and just listened.

"Oh my dear you are wearing far too many pieces of clothes." Regina said with the flick of her wrist and the blonde was left with no clothes on.

"Ahhh, much better dear."

The blonde shivered from the lack of clothes that were on her body now.

Regina started to move closer. Dropping the bag on the floor as she did. She paced around in front of the blonde like she was deep in thought. This made Emma curious.

"You see dear, I'm not one much for being turned down when I want something. And for that, you must pay." Regina said in a sultry tone.

Emma simply nodded, she was at lost for words. She had never seen the side of Regina before. But she had also never turned down sex with Regina either. Maybe this would be a good thing Emma was thinking to herself.

Regina walked up to Emma and kissed her forcefully and deeply plunging her tongue right into the blondes mouth. This earned a long moan and grunt from the blonde. The blonde was enjoying their heated make out session when all of a sudden she felt Regina bringing her hands behind her back and cuffing them in a pair of handcuffs.

Emma went to pull away from the kiss and ask Regina what the hell was going on but Regina pulled her right back in. She lifted Emma onto the desk in the office and climbed up and straddled the blonde without ever breaking the kiss. Emma decided she wanted to see where this was going to go so she just let Regina do whatever she wanted.

After a long couple of moments of kissing Regina pulled back. Leaving Emma sitting on the desk wanting more. Emma wanted Regina so bad right now.

"Regina please…" Emma tried to say.

"I said no talking dear. Not unless I ask you a question." Regina smirked.

Regina took a couple of steps back and snapped her fingers. Emma gasped as her nipples were held by to clamps with a string connecting the clamps. Regina pulled on the string with a smirk, all Emma could do was moan. "You like that dear?"

Regina yanked on the string again, pulling at Emma's delicate nipples. Emma yelped in pain.

"I'll just take that as a yes."

Regina snapped her fingers and the nipple clamps were gone. Then she walked up to the blonde and took her left nipple into her mouth. Sucking on it and running her tongue around it slowly. Then she moved to the right.

Emma moaned at the sensation of Regina's soft tongue taking away the sting the clamps left her with. Soon Regina trailed her tongue down the blondes stomach and closer to her core. She teased her slightly with her tongue then moved to her thigh.

She bit down hard and this earned her a hiss from the blonde.

Emma wanted nothing more than to call out and beg for Regina to just fuck her already but she knew better then to disobey Regina. Regina told her to be quiet and that is what she was going to do.

Finally after what felt like hours of teasing, though it had probably only been a few minutes, Regina shoved three fingers into the blonde. She thrusted them in and out, harder and harder each time.

Emma let out a loud and long moan.

As Regina was continuing to thrust her fingers in and out of Emma she began to slow down to an agonizingly slow pace, occasionally rubbing her thumb over the blondes clit.

Emma's thighs were trembling underneath her.

"Do you want more dear?" Regina purred.

"Y-y-e-s-s" The blonde stuttered.

Regina slowed her pace even more.

"Beg for me love. Tell me what you want." Regina said, her eyes full of nothing but lust.

"Regina please." Emma began to beg.

Regina finally just moved her hand from the blonde all together.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck my brains out. Put your fingers back inside me and move them as fast as they will go. I want you to lick my juices away from my thighs and anywhere else they go. Please Regina. I need you"

"Well, I couldn't deny you of your needs, now could I dear?" Regina said plunging her fingers right back into Emma and this time adding her tongue to circle around her clit. This time Regina didn't stop or slow her pace until the blonde had came completely undone beneath her.

"Scream my name dear." Regina demanded.

And that was all it took to push Emma over the edge again. Screaming Regina's name as she rode out her orgasm. Regina took her time cleaning up the blonde from her juices. She made her way back up to Emma's face and kissed her softly.

Regina undid the blondes handcuffs with the flick of her wrist and as she was turning around to gather her things Emma pulled her in for a kiss. They kissed for a while.

"Thank you for that." Emma hummed into the crook of Regina's neck.

"Oh, you are most certainly welcome my dear." Regina replied.

Emma put her clothes back on after and watched Regina as she finished picking up the mess they made.

"Put your coat on and come with me." Emma told her.

"And where are we going?" Regina asked.

"Hmmm, can't tell you babe." Emma said smiling.

Regina took a moment to look at her. She was simply glowing and looked happy. Regina felt happy about that.

"Well I am certainly not going anywhere wearing this dear." Regina said.

"Trust me, no one will see you but me."

Regina just put on her coat and followed the blonde.

* * *

Before Regina knew it she pinned against her bedroom door in nothing but what she was born with making out with Emma.

Emma picked her up and threw her down on the bed. She kissed her again and moved to her neck. She then moved to her breast. Squeezing and pinching her nipples slightly. She buried her face in the valley of the brunettes breast and slowly moved her way down her stomach and to Regina's awaiting core.

"Emma… please." Regina pleaded.

Emma slipped one finger into Regina's entrance easily. Pushing it in and out slowly. She then added another finger. Soon she moved her face down to the brunettes entrance and replaced her fingers with her tongue.

Regina moaned at the pleasure.

Emma removed her tongue and pushed two fingers back into Regina moving fast and hard.

Regina was now breathless and could barely make out the words.

"Emma… I'm so close."

At that, Emma added her tongue and swirled around Regina's clit until the woman came undone.

For a while the just laid there, a tangle of limbs.

"I'm sorry" Emma mumbled into Regina's neck.

"For what dear?"

"For turning you down earlier."

"Oh my love, don't be sorry for that. You were busy."

Emma laughed at that.

"What is so funny dear?" Regina asked.

"The fact I was busy didn't stop you from coming down to the station so you could have your way with me."

They fell silent again.

"I suppose we should get up dear, Jason's mother will be bringing Henry home soon." Regina told her. She went to get up but the blonde pulled her back down.

"Can we stay here, for a few more minutes. I like cuddling naked with you." Emma said.

"Okay, but only for a little while longer dear."

"Hey Gina'"?

"Yes my love."

"I love you."

"I love you too Emma."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so a few things I forgot to add at the beginning, I know this is a somewhat short chapter, but that is because it was basically smut, and I was using it as a filler chapter. It will probably be 3-4 days before the next chapter is up because it will be fairly long. Also I need to give a HUGE thank you to a great friend of mine for helping with parts of this chapter. It wouldn't have happened without her. So Anna, (lesbianingsince99) thanks so much babe! You're the best! Anyways, hope you enjoyed. And thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

The following Saturday morning rolled around before they knew it. They were laying in bed, neither of the two woman wanting to leave the other.

"I can't wait to wake up like this every morning." Emma told Regina who she was currently cuddling to.

"Hmmm, neither can I dear." Regina hummed into the blondes hair kissing the top of her head.

"So, when am I moving in here? We are both busy this weekend and next weekend we are going away together." Emma stated.

"Well, what about the following weekend my love?" Regina asked.

"That seems so far away." Emma whined.

"I know it does dear, but it will be here before you know it." Regina replied.

Emma took one of Regina's nipples in her mouth and sucked on it hard.

Regina yelped with pleasure and it sent heat straight down to her core.

"Emma dear." Regina squeaked out.

"Hmmm" Emma mumbled never moving her mouth.

"We can't do this right now love, I have to get you to Ruby's."

Emma didn't want to pull away but she knew that Regina was right. She went to get up but Regina pulled her in for a kiss.

When they finally pulled apart Emma got up and went for the bathroom.

"You know I want to, but we both have things to attend to today." Regina said.

"I know babe. You never told me what it is you are doing." Emma said.

"I know, I didn't plan on telling you." Regina simply stated.

"Why?" asked Emma.

Regina just walked up to the blonde and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and went down stairs to start on breakfast.

* * *

Downstairs Emma was still pouting because Regina wouldn't tell her what she had planned.

"Oh Emma dear, please don't pout. Remember, you have to trust me." Regina said pulling the blonde into an embrace.

"I know, I do trust you." Emma said kissing Regina.

Emma started to deepen the kiss slipping her tongue easily into Regina's mouth backing her up into the wall.

"MY EYES!" Henry yelled from the doorway leading into the kitchen. He then shielded his eyes.

"Oh Henry, it's just a kiss." Regina told him, blushing.

"No, that was much more than a kiss mom." Henry said.

Emma was just laughing her ass off in the corner at what was going on.

"What is so funny dear?" Regina asked.

"Poor kid, he will never get that image out of his head." Emma said.

"Henry dearest, you have seen your mother and I kiss before." Regina told him.

"I know, but not like that. Can we just drop it now?" Henry asked hopeful.

"I think that's a good idea." Regina told him pulling him into a hug.

"Well, I gotta get going, Ruby will be pissed if I'm late." Emma said.

"Well have a good day dear." Regina told her.

"You too, love you kid, love you babe." Emma told them.

Regina and Henry mumbled their I love you toos to Emma. They quickly finished their breakfast after.

"Alright Henry, go get dressed and ready, we have a big day ahead of us." Regina told him.

* * *

Emma and Ruby were at the newly built Storybrooke mall.

"So what are you getting her?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I have an idea." Emma told her.

"Tell me!" Ruby said excitedly.

Emma proceeded to tell Ruby her plan about what she wanted to get the brunette for their anniversary.

"Are you sure she is ready for that Em?" Ruby asked.

"Well, that is what the second ring is for. I haven't really planned on how I'm going to go about it but I want her to know how serious I am." Emma said.

"Well, then let's get to the jewelry store. But after we need to do some real shopping." Ruby exclaimed.

"Rubes, I don't want to be at the mall all day long." Emma told her.

"Too bad for you since I drove and I just got paid."

* * *

Across town Regina and Henry had just arrived at the Charmings.

"Hey guys, ready to start packing things up?" Charming asked.

"You and Henry get started, I need to speak with Snow for a moment." Regina told them.

Regina was somewhat anxious and nervous to speak with Emma's mother. Though they had made amends, things could still be a bit weird between the two brunettes.

"Come on Henry, let's get started." Charming said.

They left the room leaving Snow and Regina to talk.

"What can I help you with Regina?" Snow asked.

"I want this to be special for Emma. I want my home to feel like her home as well. Not just like we are moving her stuff into my home. So I have a project for us." Regina explained to her.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Well, I would like to turn one of the two spare bedrooms into a workout room for Emma. She is always complaining about how Storybrooke doesn't have a gym so I thought why not give her, her own personal one?" Regina said excitedly.

"Regina, that sounds like a good idea, but I think that is a lot to get done in one day, don't you?" Snow asked her.

"Well I thought about calling Ruby and making sure that she keeps Emma out late and we could stay here and pack things up while the boys move things out of the room." Regina replied.

"If you think we can get it done then you can count me in."

"Then let's do this."

Regina started to go upstairs and tell the boys the plan but Snow grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What is it Snow? We have to get started." Regina said annoyed.

"You really love her don't you Regina?" Snow asked with a dorky grin.

"Yes Snow, I really do. I don't think I could ever live without her." Regina said smiling.

She started thinking back over about the last year of her life. About how much she had changed for Emma and Henry. The town loved her and she was surprisingly best friends with Snow White. She had been reelected mayor and she felt that her life was finally coming together.

"She feels the same way you know." Snow told her.

"I know she does. I don't know what I would do if she didn't."

"I'm so glad that you finally found happiness Regina. You really and truly deserve it more than anyone."

"Thank you Snow."

Before they knew it the boys were coming down stairs to check on things.

"Do you plan on helping us today ladies?" Charming asked.

"Well, there has been a change of plans." Regina told them.

"What's up mom?" asked Henry.

"Well, Snow and I are going to stay here and pack, you and Charming are going to go get the dwarfs and move everything out of the spare bedroom next to my room. When you are done meet Snow and I at Granny's for what to do next." Regina explained to them.

"Alright, sounds good." Charming said.

* * *

Snow and Regina made their way upstairs to start packing up Emma's room. The blonde had a lot more stuff since she had permanently moved to Storybrooke two years ago. They had finished packing up all of Emma's clothes and shoes and started to work their way through the small closet when Snow found a scrapbook.

"What's this?" She asked Regina flipping through the pages.

The pages were filled with pictures of Regina and Emma and the memories they had made together. There were also pictures of Henry with them as well.

"This is the scrapbook that I made Emma and gave to her last month. I thought she would like to have something with all of our pictures in it." Regina told her.

Snow stopped on a page of Regina and Emma riding horses together. They were holding hands as they were riding.

"When did she start riding?" Snow asked.

"Shortly after we got together. The stables were one the few places we were able to go until we decided to let everyone know that we were a couple. She said she wanted to learn to ride for me so we would have something to do together." Regina told her smiling as she thought back to the first time Emma ever got on a horse.

* * *

"_Regina, I change my mind, I can't do this." Emma said as she stared at the horse._

"_Emma, yes you can dear. You wanted to do this so we could have something to do together. I will help you." Regina said trying not laugh at her girlfriend._

"_Okay, you're right babe. I got this. I'm Emma Swan. I'm the savior damnit. I can do anything." Emma told herself trying to give herself a small pep talk._

_Emma tried to get onto the horse but was having some trouble so Regina placed a firm hand on her butt and helped push Emma up onto the horse. _

"_Thanks babe, but you know, you didn't have to use this as an excuse to touch my ass."_

_Regina just laughed at the blonde and got onto her horse and they started to make their way down the trail at an nice and easy pace._

* * *

"Regina, are you okay?" Snow asked her.

Regina snapped out of the memory and but she continued to smile.

"Oh, yes dear. Just fine." Regina said.

"You were staring into space with this huge idiotic smile on your face." Snow told her laughing.

Regina joined in on the laughter and simply said. "Yes well your daughter seems to have that affect on me dear."

They laughed as the continued to pack everything up.

Finally three hours later they were completely done packing up the blondes room. It was almost noon and they decided to go see if the guys were at the diner yet.

* * *

When they arrived at Granny's the guys and were just getting there as well.

"Well Regina, everything has been loaded up and we moved it into storage for you." Charming told her.

"I don't have a storage building David." Regina said.

"We took care of that for you." Leroy told her.

"Well, that was very nice of you all. Thank you very much."

"So mom, what's next?" Henry said.

"Well, I thought we could all use a break. We can go grab a bit to eat and then head back to the Snow and David's place and get the boxes and then we will go from there." Regina told them.

* * *

Across town Ruby and Emma were still at the mall.

"Rubyyyyyyyy, can we go home now? We have been here literally all damn morning." Emma whined.

"No, we cannot go home. I am nowhere near done. We still have like a dozen stores to go into." Ruby told her.

"I hate you."

"You love me."

Ruby took her arm and dragged her into Victoria Secrets.

"You need to get something smoking hot for next weekend anyways. The usual shit isn't going to cut it Em. This is your anniversary. With the hottest fucking woman in town." Ruby told her.

"Okay, you are right about that." Emma said laughing.

"We can get some lunch after this." Ruby told her.

And with that, Emma started working her way through the store, she was starving.

* * *

Once everyone met back at Regina's house she told them what to do next.

"Okay, so Henry, Snow, and I are going to stay here and unpack these boxes. I've had a bunch of workout equipment ordered and picked it up earlier this week and I need you guys to put it together and turn the bedroom into a workout room. It should be plenty big enough. It is just a tad bit smaller then the master bedroom."

Everyone started to get to work.

Henry was bringing the boxes into the house while Snow and Regina began to unpack them.

They tried to help Henry with them, but he insisted on doing it himself because he was the man of the house.

They were moving clothes into the side of the closet Regina had made for Emma that morning before she left.

"Regina, can I ask you something?" Snow asked.

"Of course dear." Regina replied.

"Promise you won't get upset?"

"Spit it out Snow."

"Have you and Emma ever talked about getting married? I know that it's a very touchy subject with you and I probably shouldn't even ask because well for obvious reasons and.."

"SNOW!" Regina interrupted.

Snow looked as if she was about to cry.

"I shouldn't have brought that up. I'm so sorry."

"As much as I am enjoying this little rant of yours, I'm not mad. I figured you would've brought it up sooner than this" Regina told her.

"You're not angry?"

"No Snow. We settled our differences and I have fully forgiven you for everything. But to answer your question, we haven't really talked about it." Regina told her.

"Would you ever want to get married again?" Snow asked.

"Snow, I'm not angry with you, but I'm also not going to have this conversation with you. Especially when I haven't even had it with Emma. Even then, I don't know if I could. You have to understand that."

"I do Regina."

The finished working on the closet in silence.

* * *

Regina was moving Emma's things into the bathroom when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

**Ruby: So Emma is ready to come home now. How much longer? I don't know if I can hold her off that much longer.**

_I think the guys are almost done with the gym and I am on the last box of unpacking things. Take her to the Rabbit Hole. I will pick her up when we are done. She deserves a few drinks after spending 7 hours at the mall with you and God only knows what else you made her do._

**Ruby: It's a bit early to go to a bar, don't you think?**

_Well come up with something. I need another hour and I will be done. I want her here at 5:30 sharp. _

**Ruby: You're lucky I love you.**

Regina just laughed at this. It was so strange how close she had became with the wolf.

"The guys are almost done with the gym, do you need anything else?" Snow asked.

"No, that will be all."

Snow went to walk out of the door when she heard Regina's voice.

"And Snow?" Regina said.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for today. "

"Anytime Regina." Snow said smiling.

"Well let's get everyone out of here so I can get everything ready for Emma to get home."

"Is Henry still staying with us?"

"Yes."

* * *

At 5:30 on the dot there was a knock on the front door.

Regina was so excited to see Emma.

She opened the door and was welcomed with flowers. Emma smiled at her and handed her the flowers and placed a quick kiss on the brunettes lips.

"And what are these for my love?"

"Because I love you." Emma told her.

"And I love you. Come in, I have a small surprise for you myself." Regina said smiling.

"You know babe, I don't see you in a pair of yoga pants and an old t-shirt that often. What have you been up too?" Emma asked.

"Come in and see for yourself."

When the blonde came in she seen a few of her things around the house. Some of her pictures she had of them, she noticed her movie and music collections had been moved in with Regina's. But what had really made her realize what was going on was when Regina brought her upstairs and told her to look around.

Emma went into the closet to see all of her clothes in there, in an organized fashion along with her shoes and everything else from her closet from the Charmings. She opened the dresser to find her pajamas in them. She then made her way to the bathroom and found all of her shampoos and body washes in the shower.

She noticed all of the things that use to be in her old room in the room that she now shared with Regina. No one had ever done anything like this for her before. She couldn't believe what Regina had done. Her eyes started to tear up and she ran and pick Regina up and kissed her more passionately then she had ever done before.

"Thank you so much Regina." She said refusing to put the woman down.

"I'm glad you liked it. But if you would be so kind as to put me down dear, there is one thing left for you to see." Regina told her.

Emma put Regina down and followed her down the hall.

"You want me to see the spare bedroom?" Emma asked.

"Oh just shut up and go in" Regina demanded smacking the blondes ass playfully.

When Emma opened the door, she seen the room had been transformed into a small gym.

It was perfect. It had everything that Emma wanted.

"What is all this Regina?" She asked.

"A room just for you. So you can go and clear your head. So when its below freezing outside and you want a nice workout you can stay here and run and do whatever else you want. This is all for you. It's the Emma room." Regina said.

She walked in the room and up to Emma and grabbed her face and kissed her.

"I love you so much Emma. I wanted my home to feel like your home. I didn't want you to feel like I was just moving your stuff in and there wasn't a piece of you in the house. So now I have your silly pictures of us all over the place. And anything else I could find a place for. But I also wanted to give you something just for you. Because I love you."

"Regina." Emma said.

"Yes my dear?"

"Two things. One, I love you too. More than I ever thought it was possible to love someone."

"What is number two?"

"Home is where the heart is. And my heart is 100 percent with you. You didn't have to go through all this to make me feel like this was my home. It's been my home since the very first night I stayed her."

They didn't say anything else. They just smiled and left the room. They went back to their bedroom and changed into their pajamas and cuddled into each other's arms until they fell asleep.

**A/N okay, so I am so sorry about the delay with this chapter. It was kind of difficult for me to write because I wanted it to be perfect and I still feel like it isn't. But I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you so much for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just a quick note because I don't remember if I have addressed this or not. In Storybrooke it is currently September. So my story is not going along with the month or day that we are in now. I just picked a random date for their anniversary. I know this chapter is kind of short, but the next chapter is going to be the anniversary chapter and it will be the longest chapter yet. Enjoy. I do not own the songs used in this chapter.**

* * *

It was Thursday night, September 26th, the night before their anniversary. Emma and Regina were laying in bed cuddling. Emma had been living with Regina and Henry for almost a week and she was the happiest she had ever been.

Emma had been thinking about the gifts that she got Regina. She had gotten two different things not knowing what to give her. She only had 24 hours left to decide.

"Regina?" Emma asked. She sounded a bit worrisome

"Yes dear?"

Regina was currently reading a book. She placed her bookmark in the book and sat it on the nightstand beside her, she had a feeling by the blondes tone of voice this was going to be a long conversation.

"Can I ask you something?"

Regina sat up in the blondes cuddle and looked at her.

"You can ask me anything."

"Would you ever wanna get married again?" Emma asked shyly.

"Honestly?" Regina questioned.

"Yes."

"I don't know."

"Okay."

They sat there in the bed quietly for a while. Regina thinking about the question and Emma thinking about Regina's answer.

"Is it.. because of him?" Emma asked.

"Emma, this has nothing to do with you. I don't want you to ever think that. I honestly just don't know if I could ever be in a marriage again and be happy. And Emma you make me so happy and I don't ever want to lose you. I don't think that I can be married and happy at the same time. Marriage brings back so many painful memories for me. I don't know if I could ever be married again for the exact same reason that I don't ever want to go back to the Enchanted Forest. All I felt in that marriage was pain."

"Regina, I would never hurt you."

"I know that my love. I do. I'm not saying that I don't ever want to get married again someday. I would love for us to get married dear. I really would. I just don't know if I ever could."

"I know Gina'. I know."

"Emma, please don't think this has anything to do with you."

Regina's eyes began to tear up. Every time she thought about her loveless marriage that she was forced into she couldn't help but cry.

"Babe, please don't cry. I shouldn't have even asked you."

Emma wiped away the tears in Regina's eyes before they could completely fall down her cheeks.

"No sweetheart. You have every right to ask that question. You deserve to know where we stand. And if you wanted to get up and leave and never come back I would understand. You deserve someone who knows for a fact that they can give you a marriage."

"Regina, there is difference in giving me one and not wanting one at all. You want to be married. You're just not ready, and you may never be. I understand that and I'm okay with that. I will wait forever if I have to. We are meant to be together. I know we are."

"I love you so much Emma Swan."

"And I love you Regina Mills."

It was now clear to Emma exactly what gift she needed to give Regina. And Emma seriously hoped that this would calm her nerves and show Regina that she would never hurt her like everyone else has. She loved Regina with all of her soul and heart. She would do anything just to see that woman smile, even if it was only for a second.

Emma was thinking back to everything that they had been through over the year when one memory popped in her head and she started laughing.

"What's so funny dear?" Regina asked as she snuggled back into her girlfriend.

"Do you remember that time we sang karaoke at the Rabbit Hole?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Regina answered laughing at the memory.

"I don't know why, but it just kind of popped into my head. That was definitely one of the best nights of my life."

"Mine too dear."

* * *

_Ruby and Belle had just finished belting out I feel like a woman by Shania Twain and everyone was trying to get Emma and Regina to sing a song next. _

"_Emma, I am not singing karaoke." Regina protested._

"_Come on Gina'! It will be so much fun."_

"_No."_

"_Look, just down your shot and then let's do it. It doesn't have to be anything lovey just something fun."_

_Regina just looked at her and Emma gave her those puppy dog eyes of hers and it made her melt. This was only the second time they had gone out in public as a couple together. She was not ready to embarrass herself. Although Ruby was pretty drunk and she probably wouldn't even remember it and Belle was to nice to ever hold anything like that over her head. Then there was Mary-Margret whose voice was horrible._

"_Fine." Regina said downing her shot and then Emma's._

_Before Emma could protest, Regina was pulling her up the stage._

"_I got dibs on picking your song!" Ruby called out._

_Regina just groaned starting to regret it already._

_After a few seconds later the song "I Am Woman" by Helen Reddy started playing. _

_Emma began sinning first, she knew that Regina wouldn't want to go first. But by the end of the song Regina was singing her heart out. Emma even let her take the very last verse by herself._

"_I am strong (strong) I am invincible (invincible) I am woman__. __Oh, I am woman__. __I am invincible__. __I am strong" Regina sang while Emma echoed her._

_When they finished everyone was cheering for them asking them to do another song. Regina had, had enough for night though._

_They went back to the table and every just looked shell shocked._

"_I didn't know you could like that Regina?" Ruby asked._

"_Not many people do."_

"_I did." Snow told them._

"_How?" Emma asked._

"_When I was younger and couldn't sleep she would sing to a song until I fell back asleep. She would sing whatever I asked her too." _

"_Yes dear, well that was when I had a tolerance for you." Regina said jokingly but also meant it._

_Everyone laughed._

* * *

"You really do have an amazing voice babe."

"Thank you dear. But I think I have had enough reminiscing for the night. I would like to get some sleep. After all, it is going to be a very busy weekend."

With that, the two woman said their goodnights and I love yous and snuggled into one another as close as they could get and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
